narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cycle of Fate
It was a very hot saturday evening, as Shinzui took a day off from his busy schedule. Thanks to Fūrin and other members, who helped him finish most of the documents required before the week deadline. Shinzui had received a secret invitation from the Uzushiokage to meet him in Beetroot Islands just south-east of the main island chain of the Land Of Whirlpools. Shrugging the letter off, Shinzui sailed to the island with three crates of sake as emergency supplies. Reaching the Beetroot Islands, Shinzui started searching for Shenron, and what he found was something else, small spy cams were seen levitating all around the island, as if they were picking each and every of Shinzui's moves. "Damn, so this is a plot eh !" Shinzui smirked as he made his way towards the island center. The spycams were installed by the Uzushio Broadcasting Company (UBC) and the events of the islands were shown live to the Uzushio citizens via television #666 "The Strawberry Channel" and to internet users who had to log in to "narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cycle_of Fate". Suddenly the Red-Haired Kage arrived in his usual white Kimono, "So what do you think, a new TV show to entertain the people of Uzushio. I know its a little bit sudden but I thought it was only fitting to see two of the strongest shinobi in the village battle it out. If you wish to leave and not display your skills to the whole village thats fine by me, but if you wish to stay and fight let me explain to you how this island works."he stated. Shinzui waved at the Kage as teh latter arrived in a very Kage-ish way, Listening to all the blabber Shenron spoke, Shinzui grinned, "Oh my, you do flatter me a lot, there are several others out there in the Village stronger than me ya know," Shinzui replied speaking the grin in his face. "Well, since you personally took the trouble I can't refuse can I ?" Shinzui added while winking at the camera that had zoomed to his face in an attempt to catch his speech. To the audience in the main Island this looked like a wink directed towards them. Shenron smirked,"Of course you would not turn down such an opportunity, now let me explain how this island works. Since UBC wants to use this island for every episode, they made a......a......they altered the island so the that one person will not always have the advantage. Basically every hour, the island shall change its terrain, summoning new creature, forcing the fighters to adapt to their environment while fighting. This gives the audience an unexpected thrill, allowing the shinobi they are rooting for a chance of success even when they are down."Shenron paused for a moment to allow both the audience and Shinzui to soak all of the sudden information in. "Shall I continue with all the other details, or would you like to figure it out along the way?" "So, UBC is behind all this eh," Shinzui spoke loud, "And for a while there I thought you actually came up with a nice plot. Looks like I overestimated you," Shinzui said picking a Kunai from his pocket. For now, Shinzui knew the forest and would adapt to its environment easily compared to whatever it was to come. "The Kage can go on an offense first," Shinzui spoke declaring the start of entertainment. "Wouldn't you like it to see your Kage in action first, my dear fellow humans." Shinzui continued speaking while directing his speech to the audience. "Why are you in such a rush, anyways I did not come well prepared for this battle so I'll see you later." Uzushio's hero said teleporting to the middle of the island to gather supplies. When he arrived, he foolishly ignored wildlife behind him. "Should I take it all now, I mean I think they give us new materials every time the terrain changes, so why not. He probably packed well knowing him." Shenron quickly teleported all the supplies into his dimension for future purposes. As he was doing so, the animals in the area cornered the Uzumaki. All the the animals attacked the Kage, "So you wanna dance eh," without even lifting a finger, he expressed his Killing Intent scaring all the creatures, paralyzing them in fear. "I guess I'll be on my way." Shinzui just smirked about how lonely he felt after the Kage had disappeared. "Man, can't he be ready quickly I hate waiting," Shinzui said as he walked further ahead to the center. Shinzui had his weapons with him all the time, being an Uchiha, one day or another he was always tormented by petty bounty hunters who knew nothing but money. Shinzui could feel movements around the island and thus Shenron's location and they were the only people residing the island, which meant that the island was remotely controlled. "Whoever from the UBC took the challenge of doing all this must be a genius," Shinzui thought as he bent down examining the soil. "So a tricky challenge eh, I won't be able to predict the change in terrain unless I have experienced it. Who will take due advantage of this situation. Can you do it, Shenron ?" Shinzui thought loud stretching his arms. Thinking about Shinzui, Shenron used his mother's technique to sense the Uchiha walking towards him. "That bastard is forcing me to make the first move. But the first move never has to be an offensive move. When fighting an opponent like this its all about set up." he thought, checking to make he still had the seals on his wrist. "I guess I did come prepared" he yelled putting a decent chakra into his legs, as he leaped high into the sky. While accelerating upwards he thought,"I will only have a few seconds before I start falling, lets do this" As he reached the peak, he began [[Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation|summoning shuriken]]. He decided to spin to get these shuriken all across the island, landing some in Shinzui's area."Now where to first" he thought will falling back towards the island. Waiting for his opponent, Shinzui yawned a bit and noticed a rampage of crows a distance. "All that paperwork as given me no sleep all right !" Shinzui complained as he noticed his mark making a move. "Well looks like its time for me to warm up," Shinzui thought has he noticed, far away from him, a man had jumped high and was spinning midair. Shinzui made a poker face as he realized it was none other than the Uzushiokage, because there were only two of them in the island and it was definitely not Shinzui himself. Suddenly, the spinning man had launched a shuriken barrage, in all directions including his. "Ah ! I see, the Kage is fighting now," Shinzui shouted out loud as he quickly slid behind a tree to shield himself from the onslaught. "That man knows his entrances," Shinzui thought, closely closing his gap towards Shenron whilst still using the trees as shields from the shurikens. Shenron thinking of the possible outcomes while he falls, he finally decided to take the offensive, "I guess I'll give these fans a little something something" he closed his eyes for only a moment (still sensing Shinzui's chakra) and when he reopened them, his golden eyes transformed to the demonic eyes of the Uchiha; the Sharingan. He began to focus balls of lightning chakra into his palms, "Lets get this battle started" he stated as he teleported to one of his specialized shuriken behind that landed behind the tree the Uchiha was standing behind. As he instantly teleported to the the shuriken that was about 2 meter aways from the Shinzui, he emitted his lightning chakra into a large blast directly at the Shinzui(like super kamehameha), barely giving him anytime to react. With Shinzui keeping a close eye on his unseen target. kept vary of his surroundings. Moving closer to Shenron every second or two. With the next possible movement, Shinzui had lost track of his target who appeared behind him and shoot a ninjutsu was headed right straight a him. Within the next processing time. Shinzui appeared behind Shenron on top of a tree branch. "Utilizing Hiraishin with shurikens, a nice tactic, I barely didn't notice the seal marks on them thanks to their spinning motion." Shinzui said, his eyes glowing purple thanks to the experimentations he had obtained the power of Nendō of telekinesis, using which Shinzui had the power to teleport at short-mid range. Despite the efforts, Shinzui had injured his left hand, which was bleeding a little a little above the wrists. But after a second or two, the wound had just vanished. "Time for round two," Shinzui said, slipping explosion tags to some nearby shurikens. Shinzui also sent three kunai's quickly in Shenron's direction. Noticing Shinzui's quick reflexes, he stopped the emission of chakra though his hands. When he did, he sensed the Uchiha aiming for both his shuriken and directly at him. "Shit, it took along time to mark that many shuriken, and that bastard is just going to destroy 'em." the Kage thought as he dodged the kunai by swiftly moving between the middle kunai and the far. Shockingly the kunai's speed was greater than expected slashing Shenron's kimono, as well as his skin. "I shouldn't be careless versus Shinzui, his accuracy is almost God-like." he thought as the wound began to heal on its own, thanks to his father's healing capabilities. "Its like a game chest, a series of different moves until someone is in check mate. And I have a feeling this chess game is going to take a while." Shenron smirked creating distance between the two shinobi Shinzui smirked, "It is called a game of chess or shogi, not a game chest. Time for round two" Shinzui said as he launched his lightning technique towards Shenron. (correcting me on a typo......) Shenron wondered, "What is he planning, a technique like that could not possibly harm me" suddenly several explosions occurred thanks to Shinzui's explosive tags. This gave the Shenron the distraction he was looking for, with smokes covering the area and several trees on fire, Shinzui's full attention probably was not on Shenron. He quickly summoned a humongous wall of dry rock, from deep parts of the earth, a good insulator. The wall was thick and tall, lifting him up along with it, the Kage was high up in the sky once again. "Now lets get this battle heated up" turning his chakra into the nature of fire Shernon was spit out humongous flames that would engulf the whole section. Shinzui didn't show any wasted second as a matter of distraction, despite being pushed back. With a flames coming right at him, Shinzui became one with the Tree and quickly made his escape underground with the tree behind him setting ablaze. Setting his foot back to land far away from the destruction of flames, Shinzui destroyed whatever Hiraishin shurikens where present in the immediate vicinity of him, with his Nendō,power of the mind. "It is about time the landscape to change he thought, as he levitated himself high into the sky. "''This is going to be fun." As usual, Shinzui was on the money. Suddenly the terrain began to change. The green lushes grassland slowly became a dark muddy, forest. While the sun was still shining the forest seemed to be covered by a thick fog making it hard for the two shinobi to see each other. As the terrain changed Shenron almost lost his footing on the huge wall. Suddenly the grassland became a forest covered in fog. "Well Shit, why they gotta do this to me now, way to slow down the battle" he thought as he sat down on his huge wall. "As long as I'm on this wall I sorta have the height advantage, I'll wait on Shinzui to make the first move this time.". He sat on his wall focusing on his sensing abilities. With Shenron on high ground and Shinzui levitating high, the two seemed to have made sky their battleground. Shinzui stood idair majestically showing off his well built body while keeping his focus on the Kage. Shinzui's white hair swayed to his sides with the help of the breeze that was the result of the new environment. Shinzui was happy with the new environment, despite the fog giving his sight a downhand, Shinzui had faith in his other senses to work for him. The energy from the new environment seemed to have re-vitalizing effect on Shinzui's body. "Uzushiokage, I Shinzui was supposed to fight two opponents I believe, when will this third person in this island show himself ?" Shinzui asked Shenron. Shenron stared at the Uchiha for a second,"Another opponent, what the fuck you talking about Shinzui" Suddenly a voice appeared in Shenron's head. "He's talking about me you cocky brat" stated the Chakra Monster known as Son Goku. "Oh right, I get it now. Thanks I guess" he responded as he waved good-bye to the Tailed Beast. "Oh, well that a privilege that you have not earned yet, that battle has just begun. I don't think I'm warmed up yet." he said to the Uchiha with a smirk on his face. "Oh ! it is going to be boring then," Shinzui said, while collecting natural energy has he entered Sage Mode. His appearance now resembling InuYasha. "Well atleast now, you four tailed come out now." He said, launching a fire technique right at the wall to set it ablaze. Still gathering natural energy, Shenron quickly summoned a clone to counter the massive flames. The clone quickly countered with its own powerful flames, but his was different. His were the Green Flames of Sōn Goku, flames that are said to only a few levels below the black flames of amaterasu. "You wanted to see some of Sōn's power, well here it, not even your natural energy fueled flames can beat it." He said as the green flames overwhelmed the natural flames.